Let's Call It a Truce
by Chesiere Cat
Summary: Two shot. Completed. Shizuo is having a running nose and Izaya seems to pick the wrong day to annoy the hell out of him. BL, Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Let's Call It a Truce  
**Author: **Hiyuura aka Chesiere Cat  
**Fandom:** Durarara!  
**Pairing: **Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **Mild BL

**.**

—**Let's Call It a Truce—**

**A Shizuo x Izaya Fanfiction**

**.**

**:: Part 1/2 ::**

**.**

Voted the 'strongest fighter of Ikebukuro', Heiwajima Shizuo certainly isn't one ordinary person. Aside from superhuman strength and ridiculously short temper, he also has instinct so sharp like that of an animal, for instance, his smelling sense can be as good as a dog's.

Despite that, Shizuo doesn't really care how he comes to possess such ability. He has been worried about controlling his inhuman strength long enough until he stopped caring about it at all. So he'll just assume it's something that comes like a combo set with the no-barred strength.

Either that or he has developed it with all those years of trying to hunt down one Orihara Izaya.

Sure, he gets angry easily but with Orihara Izaya, his anger seems to reach its exploding peak twice as fast as the usual.

…Perhaps, thrice. Or worse.

There's something about Izaya that immediately ticks him off. Not that he has never considered getting on a more friendly term, it's just that…

He has never thought of considering it _at all_.

Now Heiwajima Shizuo isn't brainless. If he were just some brainless dude, he wouldn't be able to live in the area such as Ikebukuro. Brainless people get manipulated by that bastard Izaya too easily.

Anyway, despite all that, neither superhuman strength nor incredibly sharp senses could prevent him from getting sick from an all-too-ordinary cold.

Yes, Heiwajima Shizuo, of all people, is sick and has a terrible running nose.

Mr. Tom allows him days off so that he can fully recover himself. But, since Shizuo is no brainless dude, he knows better. Mr. Tom just has him leave for the sake of his oh-so-powerful sneeze not blowing away his beloved office.

Shizuo sighs. It's not like he can really blame Mr. Tom.

He looks at the door of his apartment. It's rare that he really uses it given that he only returns here once or twice a month. Sighing again, he finally finds the key in his pocket; puts it in the keyhole and carelessly kicks the door open.

…

Orihara Izaya hates Heiwajima Shizuo. However, saying that you hate someone doesn't mean you have to hate everything about him. Well, this is exactly the case.

Izaya loves human. He loves witnessing all the interesting and, most of the time; ludicrousness of human's judgment, especially when it comes to the matter of life and death. He also loves how he can manipulate them like pulling strings of puppets.

Perhaps, aside from being a know-it-all information broker, he should really consider being a professional puppeteer.

To put it simply, Izaya loves human that he can use. And being Orihara Izaya, if he tries hard enough, he might be able to use all of the humanity except for one.

And that is Heiwajima Shizuo.

Despite having a protozoic brain, Heiwajima Shizuo is pretty sharp. He seems to always know what Izaya is up to or have the vague idea of it.

Or maybe, Shizu-chan just relates every single bad thing with him. His brain is so small after all.

Anyway, since he is really bored today, he decides to drop himself into Shizu-chan's empty apartment, knowing with his smelling sense like that of a dog's, Shizuo will later find his lingering scent annoying. Just knowing that will be enough to send him into a bouncy good mood.

Maybe one thing he really likes about Heiwajima Shizuo is the excitement of being chased. If Shizuo is a dog, maybe Izaya is a sly little cat. Izaya always tells himself he doesn't have or need anything to do with Shizuo but it seems he can't stop his own curiosity. He doesn't really think curiosity will kill him, though.

At least, curiosity is much gentler than Heiwajima Shizuo himself.

And so, he is here, in Shizuo's empty apartment, lying and rolling on the floor as if he owns the place himself. That is…until the door clicks open.

Izaya quickly hides himself. It's not that he's afraid of being found. It's just that it's much more fun if he hides himself first.

Maybe he can try attacking Shizu-chan first. If chance allows, that is.

…

Izaya would have another thrilling moment of his life if it were any other day. Unfortunately, the running nose of Heiwajima Shizuo today is so bad he can't smell Izaya's annoying scent – it's not a really bad smell but it annoys the heck out of Shizuo.

To Izaya's surprise and disappointment, Shizuo just closes the door, scratching his blond head and immediately tosses himself on the floor, lying so still as if he were dead.

He doesn't seem to notice anything wrong. It's as if his usual sharp senses shut themselves down as his body system allows itself to be on 'recovering only' mode. Shizuo knows that within a few days of decent rest, he can get himself up and working again. He hates laying low. He hates having nothing to do. It makes him feel strangely powerless.

He isn't really fond of having superhuman power but being unable to do a thing isn't something he likes. He doesn't like and often gets annoyed when things get too noisy but in contrast to the meaning of his name, he doesn't really like it being all too quiet either.

Silence gives him time to contemplate things too much. Sometimes about himself, sometimes about his brother, Kasuka, sometimes about pointless things around him and…

Sometimes about _that _Orihara Izaya.

The 'getting on a more friendly basis' is out of the question, though.

Lying there, on the floor, with his apartment being all too silent, Shizuo starts to think of his first meeting with Izaya, remembering so well how that man managed to tick him off the first moment he opened his mouth and spoke.

It's as if…they are natural enemies – just like cats and dogs. But it's not like he really hates cats.

Shizuo actually likes cats. He never admits it out loud. _Never_. But he thinks cats are quite adorable. The way they come mewling and looking at him with big, glowing eyes and rubbing themselves without any fear at his legs…

_Ah…it's really too quiet. _

Shizuo lazily lets his gaze drift toward the window, hoping there'd be any strayed cat comes mewling for free dinner.

Too bad all Heiwajima Shizuo gets that day is a big, red-eyed cat.

…

Observing Shizuo for the whole ten minutes, hoping for the usual reaction that he doesn't get, Izaya is getting really bored. There's no way Heiwajima Shizuo doesn't notice him.

_Perhaps Shizu-chan is trying to play another game now? _

Izaya's eyes narrowed. He surely doesn't like this game.

Heiwajima Shizuo isn't Heiwajima Shizuo when he isn't chasing Izaya down the street with a vending machine.

Orihara Izaya loves unexpected things, for they add to the fun and interest. However, he has learned the bitter way from the 'hot pot' incident that he only loves unexpected things that aren't out of his control. Therefore, Shizu-chan totally ignoring his presence is absolutely…_impermissible_.

_So…if Shizu-chan won't play, I'll have to start the game first. _

Having that thought in mind, Izaya takes out his switchblade and…

Swift as lightning, the unpleased cat attacks!

.

**TBC**

**.**

Reviews are always welcome. :)


	2. Chapter 2

—**Let's Call It a Truce—**

**A Shizuo x Izaya Fanfiction**

**.**

**:: Part 2/2 ::**

**.**

It's not like Shizuo hates cats. Cats are actually cute and adorable. And he loves how it comes to him without showing any slightest sign of fear. Thanks to his sharp smelling sense, he knows very well what fear smells like – he has never liked it. However, there are times when those cats become too bold.

It was an unforgettable day when all the people on the street stared at Heiwajima Shizuo in astonishment as well as curiosity. Whether they'd be brave enough to explore the cause of their curiosity would be completely another story, though.

But even Shizuo himself has to admit, it isn't every day people see Heiwajima Shizuo with paw prints and all-too-affectionate scratches all over his face and beloved bartender outfit.

Luckily, the cats' glowing big eyes and innocent mewling saved them from being rendered boneless.

Yes, it's not like Shizuo hates cats. But too bold kitties spell trouble.

And he doesn't want to get into any trouble – including trouble regarding controlling himself – especially on his sick leave days.

After all, he doesn't like violence.

Too bad he just _has to_ be attacked.

Out of the dark corner of his apartment room, a shadow leaps at him. And Shizuo merely has time to react as something metal – from the gleam of it – and sharp strikes, aiming directly at his face. He rolls to the side and is ready to pull up the floor…or anything close at hand to use as weapon.

…

Izaya grins at Shizuo's reaction. Whether Shizu-chan intentionally ignored him or not, his reaction is as swift as ever. It isn't like Shizu-chan to let down his guard around him and treat him like he's a harmless little kitten. Orihara Izaya might be forever 21 but he has fangs and claws…and of course, brain.

And my, is it a very curious brain.

For it never stops trying to figure out what's going on in that protozoic brain of this organism called Heiwajima Shizuo.

Even if it's proven every time and any time another organism called Orihara Izaya is within this organism's vicinity of awareness that a certain phenomenon happens: A phenomenon that always leaves the very street of Ikebukuro in disarray as well as one very pleased and unscathed Izaya.

Orihara Izaya loves unexpected things for it adds to the fun and excitement. But it's another story when that unexpected things are out of his control. That is why he hates Heiwajima Shizuo. Yet, strangely, it has never occurred to him why Shizuo's unpredictability makes him so pleased.

"Izaya-kun~~ Why are you in my apartment?" The blond bartender croons not-so-sweetly as veins start popping on the once serene face.

…As long as the reaction he gets from Shizuo is anything aside from being ignored.

Now Heiwajima Shizuo looks ready to kill.

The information broker grins and again, raises his switchblade. "Can't you guess? I've been visiting here from time to time anyway."

Now with Shizuo's apartment being oh-so-empty, Izaya's pretty sure he'll be having an upper hand in their fight.

Unless Shizuo decides to use _the floor_.

Izaya frowns, remembering how Shizuo was damn ready to use the banister of his apartment as weapon.

_But this is his apartment, he surely won't…_

But when Izaya's back to reasoning, with Heiwajima Shizuo, he's always wrong.

_Now I'll really have to stab him first. _

For as he is pulling the floor up with his monstrous strength, Heiwajima Shizuo sneezes.

…

It is a very powerful sneeze.

Well, Shizuo doesn't mean for it to be so powerful. If he really means it, such sneeze would have destroyed his apartment…or perhaps the whole building already. Therefore, this is a not-so-powerful powerful sneeze.

Fortunately, since there isn't anything in the room to begin with. Shizuo's not-so-powerful powerful sneeze doesn't cause any damage to the furniture. It just blows the windows open along with…the only thing that happens to be an obvious victim in the room.

Namely, _Orihara Izaya_.

…

It is a common knowledge for the knowing people in Ikebukuro that Heiwajima Shizuo wants to kill Orihara Izaya.

Well, actually, Shizuo will want to kill anyone if his anger happens to rise. It is a gift that he also cools down just as fast. Maybe that is the reason why no one actually dies from Shizuo's rage yet.

They still need to be hospitalized, though.

Despite his ridiculously short temper, Heiwajima Shizuo's anger switch seems to be immediately toggled to 'ON' mode really easily just from a mere sight of Orihara Izaya. It looks like they are both natural enemies – like cats and dogs.

Shizuo has spent years hunting down Izaya. Their conflict, their twisted relationship seems to be never-ending…

Until now.

With one powerful sneeze, Izaya is surprised to find himself suddenly flying. The next moment, as everything starts to register in his brain, his red eyes grow wide in realization. He is being blown out of Shizuo's window and in less than a minute will soon become a bloody pulp on the underneath street.

_After years and years of playing chase, it's going to end with…a sneeze? _

It's not like he fears to embrace death but isn't this a bit too soon an unlikely?

He is going to die.

…

It is a common knowledge for the knowing people in Ikebukuro that Heiwajima Shizuo wants to kill Orihara Izaya.

Yes, Shizuo wants to kill him. Very much.

Every time Orihara Izaya opens his mouth and speaks, it ticks him off. Actually, even just his presence is enough to make him mad.

Years after years, he has been chasing, hunting down, wanting to kill him. And he really means it.

Yet, despite that, he doesn't know why his body seems to move on its own accord. As fast as he can, he runs toward the window, reaches his hand out and grabs Izaya's wrist – a wrist so slim he can easily crush if he really wants.

Instead of the _'kill him, kill him, kill him'_ that always keeps ringing in his head whenever the bastard shows up, the voice is suddenly replaced with _'save him, save him, save him'_.

There is no other reason. And he doesn't want to think about it.

He is _so_ becoming a charitable man.

He is going to hate himself after this.

…

"…Shi…zu-chan?"

Red eyes stare perplexedly at the blond bartender. However, Izaya quickly cools his expression, knowing the previous expression was probably the dumbest one he has ever made. Instead, he smirks.

"I thought you want me dead."

"Still do." The blond grumbles. "But after all those years I spent hunting you down, it'd be a bit unfair if I let you die easy by just falling off the building."

"So…you're having a cold?"

"You're disturbing my sick leave days." Shizuo grunts his reply and quickly pulls Izaya up before he himself completely changes his mind. "Is this also one of your plans?"

That smile plastering on the bastard's face is really annoying, after all.

Izaya's smile only grows wider.

"If I had known before that your dog nose won't be working when you've a cold, wouldn't I have tried something else other than swinging my switchblade at you?" The broker says before throwing the now useless blade away. "Shizu-chan isn't like Shizu-chan when he's sick."

There is no fun for the cat if the dog can't track.

"……"

"What do you say we call it a truce until you're fully recovered?"

Izaya expects Shizuo to say no but…

"…Deal."

Because Shizu-chan isn't like Shizu-chan when he's sick, Izaya is pleased. He beams brightly before skipping out of Shizuo's apartment unscathed.

The next day Orihara Izaya visits the sick Heiwajima Shizuo with a basket of apples.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

Review will be very much appreciated. :)


End file.
